


We Crave the Things We Push Away

by iomedae



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iomedae/pseuds/iomedae
Summary: After a very traumatic night, Archibald Jacques can't get back on his feet alone.Based off a fic prompt and got too out of hand





	We Crave the Things We Push Away

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter has heavily implied sexual assault ! this is the brunt off it, but stay safe!!  
> as a victim of sexual assault, it's hard to find fics that i feel represent how i dealt with it so?? here we are haha

Truth be told, I had no idea why I agreed to do this.

Mary told me it would be fun, and I wasn’t about miss an opportunity to spend time with Robert. He had said he wasn’t ready for a relationship a few months back, and of course I was going to respect his boundaries. But couldn’t help but be a little hopeful that maybe tonight would be the night Rob would be ready to get back together. 

I pulled his phone out, tapping the back, filled with anxiety. I was definitely not one for big crowds. They had people in them. I shuddered at the thought of being surrounded by so many others. 

**From Archie:**  
Hey Robert! Was wondering what to wear tonight. ‘fraid to say I haven’t been clubbing since my glory days and I think the attire has probably changed. Thanks!

Some time passed and it finally buzzed.

**From Robert:**  
um  
most people wear clothes  
lol 

I rolled my eyes at the phone and threw it on the bed. Well, that was helpful. I sighed and opened my closet, staring blankly at the contents. 

“No,” I murmured to myself, “No, no -- definitely not.” I scrunch my face as I came to a particularly ugly holiday sweater. Why wasn’t this with the winter clothes? Shrugging to myself, I continued to pull outfits out and hastily throw them on my bed, already in way over my head. 

\-- 

I glanced nervously at the clock on my phone. It was past eight; Robert and Mary should’ve been here by now. Just as I opened the Messenger app to send Mary a quick text, I heard a loud knock at the door. I wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or even more anxious. I bounced on my toes a few times to get hyped up before answering the knock.

“Hey there, Bitchibald,” Mary greeted in her usual manner. I gave a heavily sarcastic sneer. “Clever,” I said. She looked me up and down, letting out a low whistle. 

“You clean up nice,” she said. I felt my face go red and averted my gaze. I had decided on tight gray pants, a white button up, and maroon vest. There was a honk outside before I could stammer out a ‘thanks’. 

“C’mon, sailor. Robert’s waiting.” She turned around and walked out the front door, leaving me to clamor along behind her, making sure to lock the door. 

We took Mary’s car, with those two in the front and me to sit in the back. There was little smalltalk as we mostly listened to music the long ride over. As we neared the club, Robert looked at me through the rearview mirror. 

“Was the whole ‘glory days’ thing a joke, or did you actually go clubbing?” He asked. I pressed my lips together, hoping he wouldn’t remember that. I coughed out a laugh, rubbing the back of my neck. 

“Uh, yeah. Me and Craig would frequent a few nightclubs when we were in college. Truthfully, I don’t remember half of it, I was so fucked up.” This elicited a snort from him, but his expression remained mostly neutral. There was a curious glint in his eye; he probably didn’t really take me as the clubbing type. He was right -- I only did it for the booze back then, not the mingling. 

We pulled into valet line and some young guy was quick to take the car and park. “Thanks, handsome,” Mary purred. I assumed there would be a lot of that by her -- flirting, that is. 

After flashing the bouncer our IDs, he let us in without much hassle. Mary seemed to instantly light up after we got inside. We headed towards the bar, ready to start pounding back drinks. I finally wondered who would be driving us back before realization hit me. They wanted me to be the designated driver. Oh. 

While it kind of hurt to think they didn’t invite me entirely for my charm, I was just glad I was their first choice. The two ordered a round of shots and I got some orange juice, part of me envying them. I couldn’t really hold my alcohol, though, so it was probably for the best. 

After the two were a little past buzzed, the headed out to the dancefloor. It hit me then I hadn’t really danced in front of anyone in awhile; back in my heyday, I was known around my friend group as quite the dancer, but now with my dad joints, I knew I wouldn’t be as good. 

Robert and Mary made their way to what felt like the middle of the scene, a bunch of hot bodies pressed against us. We all began bouncing to the music and before long Mary had her sights set on a group of guys and began dancing with them, leaving me and Robert. Before I could realize what was happening, he had his hands on my hips. I flushed deep red. I knew he was drunk, so this wasn’t an act of romance, but he wasn’t so drunk he didn’t know what he was doing. 

Seizing my chance, I pressed against him, grinding my hips to the rhythm of the music. Robert let out a throaty laugh but went with it, not stopping me. We went about this for awhile, switching positions so that he was in front of me and sometimes we were beside each other. I had to admit, I was having more fun that I thought I would. 

But like I guessed, my dad bod wasn’t what it was back then. I felt my knees buckle more than a few times and my back seize up. Before I completely collapsed, I yelled over to Robert. “I’m gonna go sit down for awhile!” He looked confused and cupped his ear. “I’m going to sit down!” I called again. He still didn’t understand over the cries of the crowd. “Going! To! Sit! Down!” I screamed. Finally he gave me a thumbs up and I shouldered through sweaty bodies before finally making it. 

I ordered more orange juice, savoring the coolness as I drank it. It didn’t take long before some decently attractive guy sat next to me. 

“Hey there,” he cooed. I blushed and waved some fingers at him. “Uh, hiya,” I returned the pleasantries. He seemed nice enough, and we got to chatting after that. He was mildly creepy, but I blamed the alcohol on that. He clearly had more than his fair share of vodka shots, but that was to be expected at a club like this. 

He stood up and offered me his hand in an invitation to dance. Against my better judgement, I took it and we made our way to the dance floor. After some friendly dancing, he wrapped his hands around my wrists, rendering them immobile. I nervously laughed. “Hah, buddy, I can’t move my hands.” I hoped this was an honest mistake, but he tightened his grip around my wrists and I immediately felt a surge of panic rush through me. 

“You’re coming with me, pretty thing.” He snarled, shoving me through the people who didn’t even bat an eye at my hysterics. _Robert, please oh God Robert, help,_ I thought as he pushed me out of the back door and into a dark alley.

He wasted no time in shoving me against the brick wall, smashing my face into the rough surface. I began screaming, but he wrapped a hand around my throat, cutting off my windpipe. Tears raced down my cheeks, and I struggled to breathe. To my horror, I heard his pants unzip. 

“Stop fucking struggling or you’re going to make this so much worse,” he hissed into my ear. I squeeze my eyes shut and wept, waiting for this to get over with. 

\--

When it was all over, I crumpled to the ground, curling myself against the ground and wrapping my arms over my head. I heard my attacker scoff and walk off, leaving me a heaping mess.

I wasn’t sure how long I sat there before I heard footsteps walk up the alleyway. I sobbed, frantically shaking my head and pleading for whoever it was to leave me alone. That only caused the person to speed up. I closed my eyes tight and trembled, not wanting to see who it was in fear it would be my attacker. 

“Jesus Christ,” I heard a gruff voice whisper, tentatively placing a hand on my back. This caused me to scream and scramble backwards on instinct. “Please leave me alone,” I cried, voice shaking and thick with emotion. 

“Kid, it’s okay.” I finally recognize the voice. I opened my eyes and see Robert through the blur of tears. My bottom lips trembled before another wave of tears washed over me. “I’m sorry,” I stammered. Robert draped his leather jacket over me and I wrapped myself in it. 

“What the fuck are you apologizing for?” He asked. Truth be told, I wasn’t sure. It just felt like the right thing to do. We sat there in relative silence, the only sound the muted music coming from inside club. 

“Let’s get you home.” He finally said. I stood up, grimacing. My whole body hurt and I realized walking would be an incredibly painful task. Robert saw me having trouble and gingerly wrapped his arm around me. I froze, and felt him tense. I didn’t want to be touched any more than I had to, but I knew I couldn’t really walk on my own. 

He led me to the curb and I sat down, numb. My mind was in a haze and I stared blankly into the street. I didn’t notice that Robert had wandered off until he took a seat beside me. 

“I called an Uber. Mary’s gonna stay for awhile longer.” Was all he said. We sat there, me silently crying, and Robert not knowing what to do. 

I didn’t remember the ride over. I only remembered mechanically unlocking my door, Robert coming in after me. I wasn’t sure if I wanted him to stay or not, but I didn’t send him away. I stumbled into my room without closing the door, vaguely feeling Robert’s presence behind me. Without thinking, I stripped down and walked into my bathroom, once again forgetting to close the door. 

I turn the knob to the shower and feel the heat radiating from the water. Not caring how hot the water was, I step inside. I stood under the faucet, mind not fully there. I scrubbed at myself until I was red and raw, however could still feel him inside me.

Uncaring of how long I remained in the shower, I finally decided it was time to get out. The door was shut, and I figured it was probably Robert. I grabbed a towel and briefly dried off before walking into my room. I catch my reflection in the mirror and slowly turned to face the full-length mirror. I swallowed. I was covered head to toe in bruises, ones that wouldn’t go away anytime soon. 

A solemn tear streaked down my face, my expression remaining stony. I caught movement out of the side of my eye and quickly turned to see Robert hovering the doorway, avoiding eye contact. I covered as much of my body possible with the towel. 

“Uh, do you wanna talk about it?” He asked awkwardly. I shook my head. He nodded, lingering in the doorway awhile longer before he turned to walk away. 

“Robert.” I blurted out without thinking. He looked over at me, unsure of what I was going to say. I looked down at my feet and hesitated. “Can you sleep on the couch? I don’t want to be alone.” I said, voice barely audible. 

“Of course.” He said. I half expected him to make a joke about it, but thankfully he didn’t. I nodded and watched him walk out and shut the door behind him, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how long this will be but have faith lmao


End file.
